


the privilege is mine

by quitesnotty



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Cracky, M/M, Zombie AU, but with real lyf feelins, everyone else is mediocre to satisfactory, gilfoyle is gud at killing zombies, havin' fun, jared-bullyin', survivin', the end of the world forces them to fully realise half formed feelings!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitesnotty/pseuds/quitesnotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a zombie apocalyspe and the gang just has to deal with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	the privilege is mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty jared centric? what can i say, he's my son and i love him.  
> the story is mainly just jared and richard bein in luv with some zombie killing in between  
> gilfoyle and dinesh's relationship is pretty ambiguous but like? cmon

jared dunn was currently walking to the mall, more specifically the apple store. some sort of shenanigans had happened at the hacker hostel a few days ago that resulted in a broken laptop for richard; jared was doing him a favour by picking it up for him. things for richard had been so stressful recently, and he felt like it was the least that he could do.

as jared walked awkwardly up the street, a flow of people strolled past him, somewhat slower than usual. he put it down to the heat this time of year. he certainly wouldn't be walking this fast if he thought that his task wasn't critical, but it was. richard really needed his laptop.

after entering the drowsy mall, he headed towards the apple store. if his mind wasn't on other things, he would've noted that everyone there was moving as if through tar. what a strange day.

jared went straight up to the help desk of the store and tld the man standing there that he was jared dunn, picking up a laptop left here by richard hendricks three days ago.

"i have his passport here if you need identification" 

once he actually looked at the man after rooting through his satchel to find the passport, he cocked his head and smiled. the man said nothing, and just stared. jared cleared his throat to alert the man of his presence again, but he still got no response. 

he stepped back a bit, still clutching the strap of his bag, and looked for someone else to ask. he was quite used to people ignoring him and supposed he wouldn't waste any time getting hung up on feeling small. he was quite used to this by now and had a pre-set reaction in his head.

however, the next people he tried to talk to all blanked him similarly. he was really at a loss for what to do, as richard couldn't go much longer without his computer. he considered phoning richard and asking him to try and reason with the employees, as they were most likely only ignoring him, but he decided against it; he had be tasked with doing something, and he should prove that he was competent enough to carry it out himself.

since the whole store was acting as if he didn't exist, jared threw caution to the wind, and tried to open one of the 'employee admission only' doors in the shop. 

as luck would have it, the first door he opened was a room full of laptops, that looked like they were in for repair. jared looked over each one and found richard's under H for hendricks. he carefully unplugged it and placed it in his bag. he hoped to get out of the mall as quickly as possible and crossed his fingers that he wouldn't get arrested for this. 

when he walked out the employees and customers alike continued to shun him and while he was relieved, he was upset that he technically stole an expensive laptop from a store full of people and was still paid no attention, at the back of his mind. he felt like a literal mr. cellophane. he was glad as he left the mall, as while he had gotten used to people acting like this, it didn't make it any less unbearable or embarassing.

as he makes his way back to the hacker hostel, jared really feels like he's being watched, a strange contrast to the previous situation.

" stop worrying, jared," he thought to himself . " first you want people to notice you, then you wish they'd stop looking at you. you can't have both,"

he felt slightly comfoted by his own thoughts and a small smile appeared as he felt people's eyes on him. it felt nice now, not off-putting, when he sees it this way. he's still a little embarassed though, so he follows his feet and doesn't really look around him the rest of the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> this started pretty slow but it picks up real quick next chapter  
> i will probably post tomorrow?  
> also sorry if this is all rusty i haven't written fanfic in like 2 years
> 
> also i have never been to a mall or an apple store and have no idea how they label their private doors or store their computers in for repair so if someone knows can u pls hmu


End file.
